1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel composite temperature-sensitive element having a function of detecting a specific temperature in a low-temperature region below about 100.degree. C. and a function of self-controlling the temperature and also to a face heat generator comprising this composite temperature-sensitive element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electroconductive or semiconductive resin formed by incorporating an electroconductive substance such as graphite, carbon black or a metal powder into a thermosetting resin or thermoplastic resin is widely used as an electronic part or heat generator while utilizing excellent characteristics of the organic material.
However, this product is fatally defective in that the stability is poor and the product has no reliability. Especially, when the electronic part or heat generator is used for a long time, the change with the lapse of time cannot be avoided.